


君心似我心（上）

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	君心似我心（上）

【内丹】  
进了腊月，天气越发冷了起来。刚交过更鼓，天上就开始有雪花飘落，渐渐地越来越大，下得皇城内外一派银装素裹。  
这是今冬第一场大雪，瑞雪兆丰年。  
裴文德垂手肃立在豹房公廨外，雪花落了满头满脸，几乎成了一座雕像。他刚从岭南缉妖归来不久，身上的伤还没有痊愈，天子便下了旨意要见他，说是他献宝有功，须当面嘉奖。  
然而裴文德只觉得心累，此次岭南缉妖，他又折损了好几名兄弟。那妖物皮糙甲厚，又有近千年的道行，若非裴文德看穿了他的肚腹命门，只怕也是有去无回。妖物伏法之后，缉妖司众人照例焚去遗蜕，却从灰烬中寻出一颗通体漆黑的内丹。千年妖物的内丹，能够驱寒避暑，去除百病，益寿延年。裴文德不敢私藏，赶紧着人送回京献于天子驾前。  
当今天子继位才不到两年，还是少年心性，也不知这内丹哪里入了他的眼，竟执意要见一见取丹之人。  
朝中阁臣们都说这位皇上耽于声色、嬉游荒政，居然还敢不遵祖制，在大行皇帝大殓之时免去朝臣跪拜，简直大逆不道。可裴文德又不是言官，对这些朝野传言听听也就算了，他只盼着赶紧见完皇帝继续回家养伤，能早一日回到缉妖司也是好的。  
更鼓又敲过一遍，裴文德已经冻得手脚发麻，那扇紧闭的大门终于开了，天子宣裴文德觐见。  
豹房内温暖如春，四周流水环绕，异香扑鼻，竟是个人间仙境一般的所在。少年天子仅着中衣，盘坐在书案后，目光灼灼地打量着来人。  
裴文德远远地便站住了，跪倒在地行叩拜大礼，才说了一句“臣缉妖司统领裴文德……”，还未来得及说下去，天子便开了金口。  
“去拿一碗热汤来给裴统领，这天寒地冻的，可别把人给冻坏了。”  
很快便有小太监端了碗热气腾腾的汤水递给他，裴文德谢过皇帝，仰头一饮而尽。汤是甜的，带着红枣与银耳的清香。  
他身上的雪已经化了大半，衣衫尽湿，这一碗热汤下去，果然暖了起来。  
不等他再次叩拜，天子又说道：“来来，过来，站那么远怎么说话。”  
裴文德依言走到天子面前，低敛了眉目不敢抬头。  
天子却从书案后起身，绕着他身周走了一圈，抚掌笑道：“我还道能缉妖拿怪的裴统领是个三头六臂的好汉，却原来生得如此俊俏。你总是低着头做什么，缉妖时也是这般？”  
裴文德在心里叹息，缓缓抬起头来。少年天子与他近在咫尺，如玉的脸庞正笑得灿烂。  
“裴卿，坐。”小皇帝状似随意地席地而坐，指了指身边的位置，“我今日就想听听你们是怎样缉妖的，说得好了，重重有赏。”  
这是将他当成说书的伶人了？裴文德无奈，只得遵旨坐下，删繁就简将他们的岭南缉妖之行说了一遍。  
天子把玩着束发的金绳，颇有些兴致阑珊的样子，问道：“就这样？”  
裴文德道：“臣所言句句属实。”  
“可是这些你的奏表里都写了，我要听的不是这个。”  
“陛下想听什么？”  
“比如说……你们怎么找到那妖物的，降服它用了哪些法术，又是怎样与之缠斗的？”天子转了转眼珠，又道，“你得描绘描绘，说说具体的事情，不然和我看奏折有什么区别？”  
裴文德踌躇片刻，再次从头说起。这次他事无巨细，说得十分详尽，就连他们怎样在野外露宿、怎样排布法阵都一一说了。他以为这些太过琐碎没什么意思，天子却听得津津有味，眉飞色舞，到了要紧处还要发问。  
“那究竟是个什么妖怪？”  
“以臣浅见，大约是只团鱼精。”  
“哈哈哈哈，原来是个王八！”  
一直听他说到几位同僚力战身死，天子忽然站了起来，背对着裴文德负手而立，不知在想些什么。  
裴文德正襟危坐，一动也不敢动。  
“可惜了。”片刻后，他听到少年天子这样说。  
小皇帝转过头，又问：“他们可有家人？”  
裴文德摇头，“没有，他们都是孤儿。”  
天子颔首，“我会下旨厚葬勇士，今后拨给缉妖司的一应款项，各增加三成。”  
裴文德跪下叩首，“谢陛下。”  
“那么，裴卿，你缉妖有功，献宝有心，你要什么封赏？”天子居高临下地看着他，神色间看不出喜怒。  
裴文德再拜，“缉妖是本分，臣不敢居功。”  
天子来回踱了几步，裴文德压低的视线里，只看到一双白净赤裸的龙足。那双龙足停在他眼前，小皇帝握着他的肩膀将他扶起来。  
“裴卿既不要封赏，那我送你一样东西，就当是对你献宝的回礼，可好？”  
裴文德愣住了，他没想到，普天之下，臣子向天子进贡，竟然还能得到回礼，这是多大的恩宠。  
皇帝招手叫了一名内官，低声说了几句，那人退了下去，不多时拿来一件裘衣，毛色黝黑发亮。  
正在裴文德怔忪之间，天子已经亲手将那裘衣披在他肩上。  
“裴卿回去吧，早些歇息，好好养伤。”天子说。  
裴文德施礼谢恩，躬身退了出去。  
风雪还未停，北风一阵紧似一阵。裴文德呵出一口气，不由自主地拢了拢肩上的裘衣。裘皮触手柔软光滑，想必是上等的水貂毛。他回头看了一眼豹房紧闭的大门，加快了步伐离开。  
少年天子，喜好玩乐，却有一副能体恤臣子的心肠，难得。

【怪蟒】  
阿昆心急火燎地一路飞奔，途中撞倒了好几个手捧文书的同僚，他连通传都等不得，匆匆推开房门，一句话几乎是吼出来的：“统领，龙磬响了。”  
裴文德执笔的手一顿，抬头问道：“几声？”  
“三声，怕是要糟。”  
裴文德脸色骤变，起身从墙上摘下佩刀，“速点一队人马，随我去护驾。”  
龙磬无槌，却连接着帝王身上的甲午玉卿破煞符，符动则磬响，这是示警。  
皇城内外到处是缉妖司布置的伏妖法阵，只要皇帝不出城，寻常妖物便要近身也难逾登天，此番竟能引得龙磬连响三声，究竟是只怎样神通广大的妖？  
皇帝不在皇宫，也不在西苑，没人知道他去了哪里。一个素日与缉妖司有些交情的小黄门告诉裴文德，今日早朝时巡城御史张大人老调重弹，规劝天子要节制游兴，安稳朝政，气得小皇帝当场摔了他的折子，下朝后张大人又在殿外广场上长跪不起，定要天子纳谏。之后，就没人再看到天子从太和殿走出来。  
裴文德看着手中全无动静的罗盘，只急得五内俱焚，正想着要不要通知内阁，忽听得身后一个嫩生生的女声说道：“梓金山方向，似有妖气。”  
说话之人是刚入缉妖司不足半年的一名少女，名叫梅，据说自小在龙虎山随张天师一脉修行，虽年岁不大却颇会些道术。  
阿昆正要出声呵斥，裴文德却摆手令他退下，转身问道：“事关重大，你可看仔细了。”  
梅面朝北方站立，凝神又看了片刻，颔首道：“不会错，就是梓金山。”  
裴文德再不犹疑，即刻下令赶往梓金山。  
这梓金山地处紫禁城正北方向，属玄武之位，自永乐年间便设有皇家御苑，只是现下天寒地冻，全然不是赏花登高的时节，皇帝去那里做什么呢？  
行至山下时，罗盘终于有了反应，指示西南方向的算珠颤个不停。众人不敢怠慢，一头扎进山中密林，往西南方疾走。才走了不过一盏茶的光景，赫然看到树下躺着一个人，看服饰应是皇帝身边的小太监，口鼻溢血，面色惨白，不知是死是活。  
罗盘上的算珠颤动得更为剧烈，裴文德神色一凝，下令留下一人查看，其余人等继续往林中深入。再向前走了不远，便听到一阵紧似一阵的脚步声，众人赶忙奔至近前一看，都骇得肝胆俱裂。  
只见一条巨蟒正在林间蜿蜒游动，以极快的速度与一人追逐。这畜生身长逾丈，水缸粗细，通体黢黑，口中红信吐得嘶嘶作响。许是它身躯太大，在林中施展不开，而被追的那人身形极为灵活，借着树木遮蔽辗转腾挪，躲得险象环生。  
那不是旁人，正是当朝天子。  
缉妖司众人训练有素，不等裴文德下令便各自散开，手持兵刃按方位站定。阿昆一马当先，手中锁链呼啸而出，飞刀直刺入巨蟒背脊，迫使它调转过头。  
裴文德早已赶到皇帝身边，揽住他的腰身一跃而起，带他脱出战团。  
“臣救驾来迟，陛下受惊了……”  
他话音未落，却见那巨蟒眼中寒芒一闪，耸起身来张开血盆大口，像是发出了一声嘶吼。  
没有人听到任何声音，却似有无形的音波向四方扩散，众人如遭雷击，纷纷感到头晕目眩，脚下再难站稳，有功力稍逊者已然跌坐在地，狂吐不止。  
巨蟒趁机奋力一挣，手腕粗细的精铁锁链竟被它挣断，随后它丢下缉妖司众人，再次向皇帝游去。  
裴文德强忍不适，背后长刀出鞘，刀刃自掌心一划而过，带出淋漓鲜血。这疼痛让他灵台恢复几分清明，稳稳地持刀而立，将天子牢牢护在身后。  
“摆阵。”  
他声音虽不大，在场之人却都听得真切。梅咬牙自地上坐起，双手结印，口诵金光神咒，霎时只见地面浮现一片金色道印，将那巨蟒困在正中。  
缉妖司众人中尚能行动者不过六人，但这已经足够。除裴文德护住天子之外，其余五人足踏罡步，按五行方位站定，摆出五星伏妖阵法，金色道印自他们脚下散开，渐渐连成一线，平地升起千万道雪白昊光。  
五星镇彩，光照玄冥 。  
巨蟒再次张口发出无声嘶吼，音波却被法阵昊光挡了回去，再无法伤人。那畜生见法术失灵，浑身煞气大盛，巨大的身躯自地上弹跳而起，向着年纪最小的梅扑了过去。  
梅双目紧闭，口中诵咒不止，面前腾起数道金光。巨蟒撞了个结实，身上鳞片被刮下一丛，血肉模糊。它似是被激起了凶性，反复又撞击了几次，只撞得梅口角溢血，勉力支撑。  
刚刚自眩晕中爬起的阿昆暴喝一声，合身扑了上去，飞刀自掌心带出一蓬血花，狠狠刺入巨蟒肚腹。  
那畜生缩着身子退去，又调转方向攻击另一人。一时间只见它在阵中左冲右突，弄得遍体鳞伤，却无论如何无法脱出阵法包围。  
裴文德屏息凝神护着天子，心中暗觉奇怪。寻常妖物再如何凶猛，到底还是血肉之躯，伤到这个地步，不说伏法，恐怕已经因疼痛战力大损，可这巨蟒却似浑然不觉一般，依然气力十足，撞得整个法阵不住颤抖。  
正思索间，却见那畜生游回法阵中央，将身体盘成一团，闭上眼睛安静下来。  
众人不解其意，又不敢撤去法阵，只得面面相觑。  
阿昆狐疑道：“它这是……认输了？”  
裴文德断喝：“不可大意。”  
果然巨蟒只安静了片刻，就在众人疑惑之际，它的双目骤然睁开，以蛇尾支撑，上半截耸起一人多高，随后尾部在地上重重一拍，粗长的身躯猛然弹射而出，犹如飞蝗疾矢。巨大的冲力突破了法阵界限，车轮般大小的蛇头直直朝着皇帝扑去，带起一阵腥风。  
裴文德踏前一步，正面迎击，全身力气蓄于双臂，长刀狠狠刺入七寸。  
举凡蛇类，七寸都是命门所在，被人拿住之时便是纳命授首之刻。岂料这巨蟒丝毫未受影响，蛇头巨口越过裴文德，继续向他身后的皇帝咬下。  
裴文德暗道一声不好，抽出刀来待要回身再砍，却是来不及了。蛇尾自他大腿盘旋而上，眼看就要将他一举绞杀。  
说时迟那时快，耳中只听天子高呼了一声“裴卿”，就地一滚躲过逼命巨口，翻身再起时手上已经握住了一把不知是谁掉落的单刀。  
天子持刀在手，却不是留着防身，他纵身跳上蛇背，手起刀落奋力一劈，水缸粗细的蛇身竟被他砍断大半。  
裴文德把握时机挣出右臂，长刀上挑扎入蛇身，借力脱身而出。他强提一口真气，单足在蛇尾上一点，跃至半空时挥刀横砍，将整颗蛇头一斩而落。紫黑色的污血喷涌而出，豪雨般浇了他一头一脸。  
此役缉妖司无人折损，仅裴文德和梅受了轻伤。倒是皇帝的两名随身小太监一人葬身蛇腹、一人身受重伤，甚是凄惨。至于天子本人，虽说受了一番惊吓，但好在毫发无损，这已是托天之幸了。

【异梦】  
裴文德第二次面圣，依然是在豹房。  
天子箕坐于玉阶上，手里把玩着一个橘子，漫不经心地说道：“缉妖司护驾有功，但在皇城之内闹出了妖怪，这失察的罪责，你也逃不脱。”  
裴文德忙俯首叩拜，“臣忝为缉妖司统领，未能尽责护卫皇城，确实罪无可赦。万望陛下仁厚，此罪止于吾身。”  
“哼，你倒是讲义气。”  
天子起身，慢慢地踱到裴文德身边，伸手将他搀了起来，“来，裴卿，起来说话。”  
裴文德依言站起，却还是垂目拱手，不敢抬头。  
“这样，你依我一件事，此番就算功过相抵，我既不赏你也不罚你，如何？”  
在朝中当了十几年差，这还是头一次听到皇帝和臣子谈条件，裴文德心中大感诧异，不由得微微抬头，疑惑地看向天子。  
天子抿着嘴，手指将那橘子揉搓得几乎要烂了，半晌才说道：“梓金山遇险之事，缉妖司不可外传，尤其不能让内阁知道。”  
“这……事关重大，缉妖司怎能擅自隐瞒不报？”  
“哎呀，这有什么难的？”天子似乎有些慌了，一张粉团儿似的脸都皱了起来，“你不说我不说，内阁怎么会知道？倘若你真的上报，阁老们又要一道一道上疏，弄不好御史还要到太和殿外跪着，烦都烦死了！”  
他这语气全然不像高高在上的天子，倒像是个撒娇讨饶的孩子，裴文德一时听得愣了。  
“裴卿，你就当帮帮我，多一事不如少一事，行吗？”  
天子用一只手揪住他的衣袖，左右晃了两晃，眼巴巴地看着他。  
“臣……遵旨……”  
小皇帝立刻展颜，笑吟吟地去拍他肩膀，“裴卿果然通情达理。”  
看着他笑得灿若春花的面庞，裴文德不禁在心里叹息。即便贵为九五至尊，到底还是个未及弱冠的孩子，单论年纪比他还小着十一岁。江山社稷，兴衰荣辱，都压在这样年轻的肩膀上，委实有些重了。  
回到缉妖司，裴文德烧去已经写好的奏表，又严令参与梓金山之役的同僚一概不得外传，便将这一篇就此揭过。可他万万也想不到，此事之余毒会让他在日后陷入多么为难的境地。  
刀斩巨蟒时，蛇血喷了裴文德一头一脸，难免有几滴溅入口中，味道极为腥气，隐隐还带着一丝诡异的甜。光是腥气倒也罢了，那甜味尤为顽固，一连数日在舌尖之上徘徊不去，无论他怎样漱口都无济于事。  
这日晚饭时厨房做了一道三分加辣点红白鱼汤，平日里裴文德也爱吃口鱼鲜，可如今吃到嘴里，就连汁水都带上了几分腥甜。裴文德呷了几口，只觉得倒胃得很，便匆匆放下箸不吃了，回房翻了几页书，心里念着明日缉妖司中一应事务，迷迷瞪瞪睡了过去。  
恍惚中他只觉得周身一轻，似是飞了起来，慢慢飘到一处流水环绕，温暖如春的所在。耳边铮铮淙淙之声响个不住，四下里异香扑鼻，眼中所见却只有一大块出锋的皮毡。  
裴文德这才发觉自己是跪着的。  
还未容他细想，视线中又出现了一双脚，脚上未着鞋袜，白生生地晶莹如玉。这双脚实在生得好看，瘦长匀称，曲线顺滑，由于站着的缘故脚背上绷露出几根筋脉，越发显得精巧可爱。皓雪般的脚掌陷入皮毡的毛锋中，恰好似一双雪莲盛开在云雾里，那细长的脚趾就是莲瓣，齐整相依，微微翘起，趾甲色泽微粉，莹润有光，粉玉也无其美。  
裴文德心旌摇荡，盯着这双秀足目不转睛，恨不得能俯下身去吻上一吻。  
那双脚动了动，忽地抬起一只，踩住了他的肩膀。明黄色的裤管滑了下来，露出一截鲜藕似的白净小腿。  
然后，他就被踢倒了。  
那人并未十分用力，只是足抵他的肩膀往前压了一压，裴文德是自己躺下的。  
腰带被一双巧手轻松解开，裴文德胸怀大敞，心跳如擂鼓。那人低头吻上他的胸膛，湿润的唇舌带着满满的疼惜一一舔过他身上的伤疤。  
汹涌的情潮犹如排山倒海一般，裴文德浑身如沸，胸口酸胀不已。他不得不大口喘息，却又隐隐带着些甜蜜，他垂眸，却只能看到垂落在身上的一头乌发。  
那人又往上移了几分，一手盖住他双眼，一手捏住他下巴，张口含住他的嘴唇，轻轻啃咬了几口，舌尖便叩关而入。  
唇舌交缠，裴文德心中顿时涌上一阵柔情。他这一生律己甚严，未有片刻松懈，从来没有哪一件事是真正顺心而为。然而在这个时刻，这个所在，束缚在他身上的枷锁仿佛消失了，让他生平头一次生出了想要纵情欢愉的念头。  
那人自始至终蒙着他的眼，所有的动作却竭尽温柔。裴文德被海啸般的欲念淹没了理智，再也无法忍耐，一面肆意呻吟，一面按定了那人后脑，缠住柔软的唇舌不放。  
世间再没有比这更快活的事情了，像冬日里乍开的暖阳，像夏日里和煦的清风，像浮浮沉沉于波涛之间，追逐着前方灯塔上那一点光。  
云散雨收，裴文德兀自喘息不定，头脑一片空白，正不知今夕何夕，却听那人轻声笑了。  
“呵，裴卿，这次可爽利了？”  
盖住双眼的手移开了，泪眼朦胧中，他看到了一张熟悉的面孔，俊眼修眉，唇红齿白，不是当朝天子又是哪个？  
“啊……”裴文德自梦中惊醒，恍然发觉窗外已是天光大亮。  
梦里种种一幕幕浮上脑海，裴文德心神大震，一时竟不知是应该先羞愧，还是先疑惑。  
他为什么会做出这样的梦？  
不等他回过神来思量，忽然觉得一阵气血上涌，五脏六腑如同被投入了炭火，炙烤得他痛苦难当，脸上隐隐现出一片红印。  
这是妖血要发作的前兆。  
裴文德咬住牙关强忍剧痛，起身盘膝坐定，双手结印于胸前，收敛心神默诵净心神咒，催动真气运转小周天。  
足足过了一炷香的工夫，这才将妖血压制下来。  
裴文德松了一口气，正要下床梳洗，忽觉裤裆里一片濡湿，顿时羞得满面通红。  
他竟然遗精了。


End file.
